ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of The Wolverine (2013)
IG-88's Adventures Of The Wolverine (2013) is the thirty-second installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the sixth installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1945, Logan, the Wolverine, is held in a Japanese POW camp near Nagasaki. During the atomic bombing of Nagasaki, Logan rescues an officer named Yashida and shields him from the blast. In the present day, Logan lives as a hermit in Yukon, tormented by hallucinations of Jean Grey, whom he was forced to kill (at the end of X-Men: The Last Stand). He is located by The 88 Squad and Yukio, a mutant with the precognitive ability to foresee people's deaths, on-behalf of Yashida, now the CEO of a technology corporation. Yashida, who is dying of cancer, wants Logan and The 88 Squad to accompany Yukio to Japan so that he may repay his life debt. In Tokyo, Logan and The 88 Squad meet Yashida's son, Shingen, and granddaughter, Mariko. There, Yashida offers to transfer Logan's healing abilities into his own body, thus saving Yashida's life and alleviating Logan of his immortality, which Logan and The 88 Squad view as a curse. Logan refuses and prepares to leave the following day. That night, Yashida's physician Dr. Green (aka Viper) introduces something into Logan's body, but Logan dismisses it as a dream. The next morning, Logan and The 88 Squad are informed that Yashida has died. At the funeral, Yakuza gangsters and The TGWTG Squad attempt to kidnap Mariko, but Logan, Mariko, and The 88 Squad escape together into the urban sprawl of Tokyo. Logan is shot and his wounds do not heal as quickly as they should. After fighting off more Yakuza and TGWTG Squad on a bullet train, Logan, Mariko, and The 88 Squad hide in a local love hotel. Meanwhile, Yashida's bodyguard Harada meets with The Horde Of Darkness and Dr. Green who, after demonstrating her mutant powers on him, demands he and The Horde Of Darkness find Logan, Mariko, and The 88 Squad. Logan, Mariko, and The 88 Squad travel to Yashida's house in Nagasaki, and Logan and Mariko slowly fall for each other. During their stay, IG-80, Steve Urkel, Todd Wyatt, and Marco Diaz are sent by Calypso to retrieve the Dragon Sword in an abandoned bell tower, only to find out that the abandoned bell tower is the current Fairy Tail building, where Calypso says no one associated with them comes in, and that they don't come out if they do. Nevertheless, despite knowing, IG-80's team sneaks into the place at night against Calypso's wishes to obtain the Dragon Sword. They obtain the Dragon Sword, but IG-80 accidentally knocks over and breaks several wine bottles in the bar area, which the Dragon Sword was hiding at. This immediately wakes up all Fairy Tail members, who were asleep, and they capture 80, Urkel, Wyatt, and Diaz, much to the dismay of Calypso. Meanwhile, Yukio has a vision of Logan dying, and goes to warn him. Before Yukio arrives, Mariko is captured by Yakuza and Bowser. After interrogating one of the kidnappers, they go to rescue 80, Urkel, Wyatt, and Diaz from Fairy Tail's captivity. Back at the Fairy Tail building, Erza Scarlet, Natsu, Makarov, and the rest of Fairy Tail interrogate the captured 4 and demand the Dragon Sword to be returned to them, as its use could lead to a dangerous future. IG-88, Dipper Pines, Numbuh 2, Clemont, and Steven Universe then intrude the place, but their antics are no match for Fairy Tail. After a brief fight between the 2 sides, which results in 80, Urkel, Wyatt, and Diaz being freed from their captivity. The heroes manage to almost cause a successful distraction to Fairy Tail, until IG-88 accidentally throws a bag of water onto member Lucy Heartfilia, thus pissing her off and causing The 88 Squad to run out in fear, with Fairy Tail chasing after them. They manage to get on their starship, where Logan, Yukio, and the rest of The 88 Squad are waiting, and they flee, with Fairy Tail still chasing them. Luckily, they manage to bring the Dragon Sword with them, much to Calypso's delight. After that disaster, Logan, Yukio, and The 88 Squad confront Mariko's fiance, corrupt Minister of Justice Noburo Mori. Mori confesses that he conspired with Shingen and The Horde Of Darkness to have Mariko killed because Yashida left control of the company to Mariko, and not Shingen. Mariko is brought before Shingen, whom he, The Horde Of Darkness, and Dr. Green want the Dragon Sword from The 88 Squad, at Yashida's estate when ninjas led by Harada / Horde Of Darkness attack and whisk her away. Logan, Yukio, and The 88 Squad arrive later and, using Yashida's X-ray machine, discover a robotic parasite attached to Logan's heart, suppressing his healing ability. Logan cuts himself open and extracts the device. During the operation, Shingen and The Horde Of Darkness attack but Yukio and The 88 Squad hold them off long enough for Logan to recover and kill him. However, Fairy Tail, who have been following them the whole time, arrive and attack the heroes, who try to fight back but to no anvil as Fairy Tail defeat them quickly. They take the Dragon Sword with them, but IG-80 informs them that The Horde Of Darkness are hunting down the Dragon Sword and that he requests their help to fight alongside The 88 Squad, Logan, and Yukio against the villains. However, they didn't hear him and have already left the premises, much to 80's dismay. Logan follows Mariko's trail to the village of Yashida's birth, where he is captured by Harada's ninjas. Logan is placed in a machine by The Horde Of Darkness and Dr. Green, who reveal their plan to extract his healing factor and introduces him to the Silver Samurai, an electromechanical suit of Japanese armour with energized swords made of adamantium, as well as take the Dragon Sword and use it to unleash a dangerous project that will lead to the apocalypse and end of The 88 Squad. Mariko escapes from Harada, who believes he is acting in Mariko's interests, and manages to free Logan from the machine. Harada sees the error of his ways and is killed by the Silver Samurai while helping Logan escape. Meanwhile, Yukio and The 88 Squad arrive and kill Dr. Green as Logan fights the Silver Samurai, while The 88 Squad fight The Horde Of Darkness. The Silver Samurai severs Logan's adamantium claws and begins to extract Logan's healing abilities, revealing himself to be Yashida, who had faked his death. Yashida starts to regain his youth, but Mariko intervenes and stabs Yashida with Logan's severed claws while Logan regenerates his bone claws and finishes off Yashida. The Horde Of Darkness, who got the upperhand on The 88 Squad, then attack Logan and Mariko, but just as The Horde Of Darkness are about to kill Logan for good, Fairy Tail arrive and save the heroes by attacking The Horde Of Darkness. The 88 Squad, Fairy Tail, Logan, Yukio, and Mariko manage to defeat The Horde Of Darkness, who escape in the process. Logan collapses and has one final hallucination of Jean, in which he decides to finally let go of her. Fairy Tail then explain to The 88 Squad why they're keeping the Dragon Sword in their custody: to prevent Project U.L.T.R.O.N. from happening. IG-86 and Makarov then shake hands, signaling good terms for the 2 sides. Mariko becomes CEO of the Yashida Corporation and bids farewell to Logan as he prepares to leave Japan. Yukio and Fairy Tail vow to stay by Logan and The 88 Squad's side as their bodyguards, and they depart to places unknown. In a mid-credits scene, Icy rescues her boyfriend Kane Jr. from prison during a poker game between him and his jailed villain inmate friends, leaving the other jailed villain inmates behind, much to their dismay. In a post-credits scene, Logan and The 88 Squad return to the United States two years later with Fairy Tail joining them and are approached at the airport by Magneto. Magneto warns them of a grave new threat to the mutant race. Professor X freezes the crowd upon his arrival stating that he had some tricks to return from the dead. A trailer for IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Days Of Future Past - The Rogue Cut ''is then shown. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *The jumpscare music that plays when Mirajane Strauss appears right in front of IG-80, Marco Diaz, Todd Wyatt, and Steve Urkel from escaping with the Dragon Sword, allowing them to be kidnapped by Fairy Tail, is the same music that plays when Pennywise grabs Beverly from the 2017 adaptation of ''It. GALLERY Screen Shot 2019-11-02 at 1.45.53 AM.png|Mirajane appearing out of nowhere in front of IG-80 just as he, Marco, Wyatt, and Urkel were about to escape with the Dragon Sword (from 80's point of view)